


For the Love of Dog

by ApolloAttraction



Category: Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anxiety, Depression, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9576143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApolloAttraction/pseuds/ApolloAttraction
Summary: Billy’s depression has been getting the better of him lately, so Tommy gives him a dog to foster. Billy doesn’t really know how a dog is supposed to help, but things do start looking up right around the time he takes her to the pet store and meets the cute cashier.





	1. Chapter 1- Tommy

Billy isn’t expecting guests when three quick knocks wake him up from where he’s passed out on the sofa. He thinks about ignoring them. Another quick round of knocks rings out and he groans as he sits up. “Just a moment,” he calls out.

“Dude, hurry up,” The voice on the other side of the door replies; of course, it’s Tommy.

Billy runs his fingers through his hair and tries to tug the wrinkles out of his shirt before he cracks the door open. He doesn’t let it open far enough for Tommy to see inside the apartment. “Hey, Tommy,” he starts, “I didn’t know you were coming over; what’s up?”

“Yea, well,” Tommy shrugs, “You’ve been blowing me off.”

Billy tries not to wince. It’s not an inaccurate statement, but it hurts to be called out on it. He tries to cover for himself, “Yea, I’m sorry about that, Tommy; I’ve just been slammed at work and-“

“Billy,” Tommy nods toward the door. “Let me in.”

Billy looks over his shoulder to the mess in his apartment and starts shaking his head before he even looks back to Tommy, “I don’t think-“

“I promise it’s not worse than my room,” Tommy jokes with a grin and pushes his hand against the door.

Billy sighs and relents. He keeps his back to Tommy as he shuts the door and starts to explain himself, “Like I said, work’s been up; I haven’t really had time to clean.” Tommy doesn’t say anything as he takes a seat on the sofa. Billy shuffles awkwardly around the room and picks up the clothes covering the floor. “You know how it is,” he continues rambling. “They tell you they need something an hour before they need it and it’s your ass if they don’t have it on time and-“

“Hey,” Tommy says, and his voice is soft and kind in a way that startles Billy. “It’s okay if you’re getting bad again.”

Billy shakes his head, “No, I’m not-“ He realizes that he sounds too defensive and starts over. “It’s just work, Tommy.” He opens his bedroom door and throws the clothes he’s picked up toward the empty basket by the bed. When he looks back to Tommy, he sees his nose scrunch.

“You’re not doing okay, Bills,” Tommy says and looks toward the kitchen where the trash can overflows with frozen dinner trays and oil-soaked take out boxes.

Billy grimaces and moves to block his view. “It’s just a little stressful right now; I’ll bounce back.”

Tommy catches the move and says, “I can still see the dishes in the sink, you know.”

Billy takes a slow, measured breath and crosses his arms over his chest. He looks defeated. “I’m trying.”

“I know you are,” Tommy says. There’s a moment of silence where Billy realizes that Tommy is searching for the right thing to say to make everything seem better than it is. He sees the defeat on Tommy’s face when he can’t find the words. Tommy says, “It freaks me out when you start locking yourself up in here. If it weren’t for our twin telepathy-“

Billy scoffs- not unkindly- at the mention of their non-existant telepathy. Tommy smiles and the mood lightens, marginally.

“If it weren’t for that,” Tommy continues. “I wouldn’t know what’s up with you at all.”

Billy looks away from him and frowns as guilt curls through him. “I’m sorry,” he looks back to Tommy, even though it’s difficult to make eye contact. “I promise I’ll check in more often-”

“You don’t have to do that,” Tommy says, voice too soft.

Billy frowns, “Tommy, look-“

“There’s a Retriever,” Tommy starts, making Billy pause. “She came to the rescue as a newborn. She was a little malnourished, but she’s good and healthy now. She’s got such a good temperament, even as a pup. We were going to send her to a trainer to become a service dog or an emotional support animal, but the kennels are full for the next month or so. She needs a foster home-“

Billy’s eyebrows raise, “You want me to take in a dog?”

Tommy nods, “Retrievers are really good companion animals.”

Billy gives Tommy a weak smile. His voice cracks when he quietly admits, “Tommy, I can’t even take care of myself right now.”

Tommy shakes his head, “You’re not doing bad, bro. You’re just a little low right now.” He sits forward and gives Billy and earnest, confident look, “I know you’ll be great at taking care of her. And it’s only for a month, maybe two.”

Billy hesitates, “My landlord-“

Tommy smiles, “I’ve already talked to Wanda and she says its fine; so, it’s your choice.”

Billy hesitates and shifts uncomfortably. Tommy looks so certain of this all…“I’ll try,” he says.

“Thank you!” Tommy crosses the room and pulls Billy into a hug. It’s almost too overwhelming for Billy; Tommy must realize because he doesn’t immediately say anything when Billy starts to cling to him. After a moment he asks, “How’s the fridge?”

Billy pulls away from the hug and shakes his head, “I’m pretty sure it could be declared a biohazard at this point.”

Tommy laughs, “Well, you call up the pizza place and I’ll start cleaning it out-“

Billy’s eyes go wide in horror. “Don’t do that.” It has to have been at least three months since he opened his fridge.

“I’m not letting puppy chow sit next to mold,” Tommy says. “And besides,” He flashes him a grin, “It can’t be any worse than my fridge.”

Billy thinks that one day he should go down to Jersey and visit Tommy’s place and see if it’s really as messy as he assures Billy it is.


	2. Chapter 2- Dani

Tommy returns the next day with a carrier, a crate, and various other doggie necessities. “She’s sleepy,” Tommy says as he sets the carrier on the floor and opens the door. “We call her Dani.”

“That’s a nice name,” Billy says as he watches the puppy waddle out of the carrier. Her fur is bright gold, like Lassie, and she’s got a plain black collar on. She looks up to Billy as she sits on the floor. Her bark is tiny and adorable and he stoops to pet her immediately.

“Her full name’s Carol Danvers.” Tommy says.

“Like Captain Marvel?” Billy asks.

“Yep,” Tommy smiles softly as Dani turns onto her back and lets Billy rub her belly. “It turns out that there are nerds in Jersey, too. Who’d have thought?”

Billy snorts at Tommy’s comment. “Does she need shots or anything?”

“No she’s all set for a while.” Tommy says. He pulls a miniature note pad from his jacket pocket and holds it out for Billy. “Here’s some instructions and tips. You can call me, too.”

Billy stands up as he takes the pad. “Thank you.”

Tommy claps him on the shoulder, “I’ve gotta run right now, but you know I’m always here if you need me.”

Billy knows that he’s not just talking about Dani anymore; he gives Tommy a small but genuine smile. “I know.”

“Take care of her, alright,” He says, then stoops to pet Dani. She wags her tail enthusiastically as he tells her, “Be good.”

Once Tommy leaves, Billy starts flipping through the notebook. The scribbles that make up Tommy’s handwriting are barely legible. It takes about fifteen minutes to decipher the book, which Billy is shocked to find contains complete sentence and even a diagram.

Once he’s got the gist of everything, he starts setting things out for Dani.


	3. Chapter 3- PetCare Everywhere

 “She’s peeing a lot,” Billy says as soon as Tommy answers the phone. It’s only been two days since he got Dani and he’s not sure how many phone calls he’s made about her.

“Good morning, Billy; why yes, I’m doing good,” Tommy answers with a groggy voice full of sarcasm.

“Sorry,” Billy says.

“You’re fine.” Tommy tells him, then says. “You know her bladder is, like, the size of a tennis ball, right?”

Billy hums. “I know, but she’s really going a lot. I looked it up online… do you think she could have a UTI?”

“Is it goopy or a weird color?” Tommy asks.

“No.” Billy answers.

“Does it smell?” Tommy continues.

Billy feels ridiculous when he answer, “It smells like pee.”

“Then it’s probably not a UTI,” Tommy assures him.

“Okay, second question,” Billy starts. “Where do you get those little mats you bought for her? I’m out.”

Tommy laughs, “Any pet store, Bills. Just ask for puppy pads. They’ll know what you want.”

“Okay,” Billy nods. “Sorry I woke you up.”

“It’s fine,” He yawns loudly and Billy can hear blankets shuffling on the other side of the line. “David’s been clunking around in the kitchen for about an hour; he was probably about to drag me out of bed, anyway.”

“Tell him I said hi,” Billy says as he finds Dani in the corner of the room, gnawing on the doorstopper.

“Will do,” Tommy says.

The phone goes dead and Billy sees that he’s hung up without saying goodbye. “Well, then,” Billy says and picks Dani up. He brings her nose to nose with him. “That’s kind of rude, don’t you think?” She barks once in reply and her tail starts to wag happily. He smiles at her while he clips her leash to her collar.

As soon as he opens the door, she charges out of it. She’s not quite sure where they’re going, though, so he has to gently pull and nudge her in the right direction a few times. Google maps says his nearest pet store is only a ten minute walk, but directing Dani makes it take double the time.

“Welcome to PetCare Everywhere,” The lone cashier calls as soon as Billy walks in the door. “Is there anything I can help you find?” Dani yanks on her leash and runs toward the cashier; she may only be twelve pounds, but she is unstoppable. The cashier laughs at Billy and stoops down to pet Dani as she jumps against his legs. “Guess I should have said hi to you, too.”

“I’m so sorry,” Billy says, completely embarrassed as he pulls Dani away.

“Don’t be,” The cashier says dismissively and flashes Billy the most beautiful smile he’s ever seen. “What’s her name?”

“Dani,” Billy says, then adds, “It’s short for Carol Danvers.”

“Like Captain Marvel?” The cashier- his nametag says Teddy- beams and reaches out to pet Dani’s head again.

Billy nods, “I’m kind of surprised you knew that.”

 “Well, I’ve got to admit that I’m partial to the silver-age Captain Marvel,” Teddy explains, “but DeConnick’s really made Carol a formidable character.”

Billy nods, “Have you read her solo?”

“The one with Lopez as the artist?” Teddy asks as he stands back up and straightens out his uniform.

“Yes,” Billy says, a little too excited to be talking about comics.

“I loved her dynamic with Rocket Raccoon.” Teddy tells him.

“I know, right-“ Billy starts, only to be interrupted by Dani whining. Billy looks to her and sees that she’s peed on the floor. “Oh, Dani,” he frowns, then looks to Teddy. “I’m so sorry; If you’ve got a mop, I’ll clean that up.”

Teddy just shrugs, “Don’t worry about it.”

“Are you sure,” Billy asks, very hesitant to let someone else clean up the mess.

“Yea, it’s no problem,” he waves a dismissive hand. “We know there’s bound to be some accidents when people bring their pets in.” He moves behind the register and grabs a roll of paper towels.

Billy pulls Dani away as Teddy starts to lay them over the mess. “You’re supposed to go outside,” Billy chides her softly.

Teddy chuckles as he discards the sullied towels and pumps sanitizer gel onto his hands. “Is she your first dog?”

 Billy nods. “Yes, but I’m just fostering her until my brother can get her a home.”

“Oh,” Teddy says. “She’s your brother’s dog?”

Billy shrugs. “He and his fiancé run a rescue down in Jersey, so she’s not really theirs either.”

Teddy nods slowly, “I bet they’ve got their hands full with all the Pit legislation.”

“Oh, yea,” Billy says with a small frown. “People keep dropping their pitbulls off at the shelter to keep them from being put down, but there’s not enough space for them. Tommy’s constantly complaining about it.”

“I bet,” Teddy continues, “Anyway, were you looking to enroll her in obedience class?”

“Oh, no,” Billy shakes his head. “I just need puppy pads.”

“They’re over in aisle three; here,” Teddy steps away from the register. “I can show you where they are.” He walks toward aisle three and Billy follows him.

“Thank you,” Billy says as he looks at the racks and picks out a pack.

“Before we check you out,” Teddy starts, “I’d like to make a suggestion.” He picks a harness from a row of them hanging on the wall and gives it to Billy. “This might be a better option for her than the collar. It straps across her chest instead of her neck and might make it easier to stop her from pulling.” He quickly adds, “And I don’t make commission or anything, so it’s really an honest suggestion”

Billy nods and looks from the leash to Dani. “Will it fit her?”

“It’s adjustable.” Teddy says with a smile. “And there’s a 10 day return policy if it doesn’t.”

“Okay,” Billy nods. “Thank you so much for all the help.” He leaves the store with the puppy pads, the new leash, and the wish that he could have talked to Teddy about comics just a little bit more.


	4. Chapter 4- Teddy

Google turns into Billy’s best friend while he gets used to having Dani in the house. He looks up everything from how to keep her from crying to easy tricks for her to learn. So far, she almost has the hang of “stay.” But not quite, because she’ll sit and wait while Billy gets her leash, but when he goes to get her food, she tries to climb into the bag.

Unfortunately, she has started trying to eat his shoes. He’s tried gentle persuasion by booping her nose or spraying her with water, but she tends to stubbornly carry on. Google suggests a spray he can put on his shoes that will taste bad to her; it seems like it might work.

“Dani, no,” he chides as he pulls her away from the converse she’s gnawing on. “Come on, we’re going to the store.” He sighs and puts on the harness and clips the leash to it. Her tail wags fast, smacking into Billy’s ankles as she barks in excitement. Billy has to admit that he’s also excited to return to the store.

When he arrives, he glances toward the register for Teddy and sees that he’s currently ringing out a customer. Billy decides that he can wait to talk to Teddy until he checks out, but Dani is eager to see her new friend. She tugs hard toward Teddy. Billy’s got a good hold on her this time and she doesn’t go further than the leash reaches. She barks to get Teddy’s attention. “No, Dani,” Billy tries to shush her. She looks back at him as if to say: _‘but he’s your new friend, too!’_

Billy looks up and Teddy waves at him from where he’s still helping the lady check out. Billy waves back and then scurries in to the aisle with Dani in tow. She reluctantly follows him and noses at his legs when he stops to look at the different chew repellents.

There are big cans and small cans, all priced differently. He wonders if any of the chemicals in the repellents could hurt her; he wishes that he’d looked it up before coming out. He notices someone coming down the aisle out of the corner of his eye, but he doesn’t look away from the cans he’s inspecting. He steps back a bit so that the new shopper can look at the repellent shelf, too, if that’s what they’re after.

“How’s the harness working out?” Teddy asks as he stops beside Billy.

Billy finally looks away from the cans. “Oh, it’s been doing really well; she doesn’t drag me around when she pulls anymore.” Billy pauses, then adds, “She doesn’t pull as much, either.”

Teddy smiles, “Good; I’m glad it worked out.” He nods toward the cans in Billy’s hands. “But she’s chewing things now?”

“Yes,” Billy says gravely , “It’s my shoes, mainly.”

“Well, I recommend this brand,” Teddy picks up a can from the shelf. “ But, I will tell you that some dogs will keep chewing until they’ve chewed off all the repellent.”

Billy looks down at Dani. “You’d do that, wouldn’t you?” She barks softly in response and Billy sets down the repellent cans.

“Sounds like she’s been a trouble-maker,” Teddy says fondly and bends over to per her.

“Let’s just say she was aptly named,” Billy responds.

“Well,” Teddy starts, “if you leave for her alone for work or anything like that-“

“Oh, I don’t leave the house,” Billy says immediately, then realizes how that sounds and adds, “I mean, I work from home. And when I go out, I take Dani with me.”

Teddy doesn’t even pause, just carries on. “Oh, cool. My mom works from home, too.” He crosses the aisle and looks along a shelf of toys.

“Yea?” Billy says as he follows Teddy. He glances along the toy shelf and notes that many of the toys that Tommy had brought with Dani were displayed there.

Teddy hums, “She sells insurance. She does pet insurance, too, if you decide to keep Dani.”

“Oh,” Billy nods. “That’s good to know.”

Teddy pulls a toy off the shelf. “She might be teething.”

It takes Billy a second to realize that he’s not talking about his mother anymore. “Dog’s do that?” Billy asks as he eyes the toy.

“Just like babies,” Teddy smiles. Billy’s heart stutters a bit at how gorgeous it is.

Dani barks happily and jumps against first Billy’s legs, then Teddy’s. “Dani, no jumping,” Billy says. She ignores him. Teddy kneels and pets her head. He extends the teething toy to her and she yips before chomping down on it. She rolls onto her back with the toy clutched between her paws and wiggles and growls as she noms on it.

“Yea, I think teething is your problem,” Teddy says with a laugh and gives her tummy a rub before standing back up. “You can keep the toy; no charge,” He says confidently.

“Oh, you don’t have to do that,” Billy says immediately.

Teddy waves him off, “It’s no problem; the employees get free toys each month and my mom’s poodle is already spoiled enough.”

Billy pauses. He thinks about refusing again. Ultimately, he decides that he needs to accept a little good fortune every now and then. “Thank you; I really appreciate it.” He smiles at Teddy.

“It’s no problem,” Teddy answers happily as he leads Billy out of the aisle and toward the register. “If she keeps chewing, you may want to try taking her out more. Puppies need a pretty good amount of stimulation.”

“Well, I take her out on walks two or three times a day,” Billy says as he searches through his pockets for his wallet to pay for the chew repellent.

“No, I mean, that’s good,” Teddy assures him. “Puppies just have a lot of energy when they’re young, so she might need some intense play. Plus, it’s also good for her to socialize with other dogs, if you don’t have any.”

Billy shakes his head, “Dani’s my only dog.”

“There’s a great park just a couple streets over,” Teddy says as he finishes ringing out Billy’s things.

Dani barks a few times, just to remind everyone she’s there.

Teddy chuckles at her and comes around the counter to pet her. They’re adorable. Both of them. Billy has to look away before he gets caught staring too fondly at this cashier that he barely knows. “Thank you,” Billy says as Teddy stands back up. “For the toy, I mean. And all the advice.”

“It’s no problem,” Teddy says dismissively as he leans against the front of the checkout station. “If I didn’t love helping new pet owners, I wouldn’t work here. Plus,” He pauses and glances slyly toward an old lady forlornly down one aisle. “It’s a relief to talk to someone who actually takes some of the advice I give.”

Billy laughs a little as he follows Teddy’s gaze. “Somehow,” he starts and boldly glances over Teddy’s physique, “I find it hard to imagine that there are people that don’t hang on your every word.” Billy considers that he may have been a little too forward, but Dani thumps her tail against his leg in approval.

Teddy doesn’t even seem to notice Billy’s attempt to flirt. “You wouldn’t believe how many times I have to tell people not to feed their pups table scraps and then they’re back the next day looking for doggy tums.”

Billy snorts, “Is there even such a thing?”

Teddy nods, “There’s pretty much a dog equivalent of every medicine we take, but honestly it’d be easier to just listen to people who work with dogs on a regular basis, you know?”

Billy nods. “It’s worked out well for me so far.” He gives Teddy a bright smile, “Still, though, you know a lot more about dogs than I assume most cashiers do…?”

“I was going to school to be a vet about a year ago.” Teddy says with a shake of his head. “But I didn’t think I could handle having to put them down.”

“Oh,” Billy can’t imagine Teddy putting animals down, either.

“Yea,” Teddy nods solemnly. “That’s how I got into being a trainer. All the puppies with none of the grim reaper stuff.”

“It suits you,” Billy says sweetly.

“Thanks,” Teddy nods. There a moment of hesitance where he looks away from Billy and tucks his hands into his pockets. “Hey, Would you want to maybe-“

The door to the store swings open and rattles the chime above it. “Good Afternoon, Theodore!” A little old lady calls in a sing-song voice.

Teddy cringes at the bell’s violent jangling. “Hey, Mrs. Martinelli.” He looks around Billy to the elderly lady and the cocker spaniel she has in her arms. “Is it time for obedience class already?”

Mrs. Martinelli nods. “Yes it is, but don’t go too hard on poor Maggie here; I think she might be sick.”

“Oh, you do, huh?” Teddy gives Billy a covert look before moving toward Mrs. Martinelli. He leans in to look Maggie in the face. She barks and licks his nose. He scratches her behind the ears and looks up at Mrs. Martinelli. “I think she may just have been lonely.”

Mrs. Matinelli blushes. “Oh you,” she says sweetly and lightly slaps his shoulder. “If it wouldn’t be too much trouble, Teddy, could I stay for class. Just in case she gets sick, you know?”

“Of course; you’re always welcome to stay,” Teddy says with a charming smile. He looks to Billy and says, “More people will be showing up soon, so I really do have to get class ready.”

“Oh, okay,” Billy says with a nod as he watches Teddy take Mrs. Martinelli by the arm. “It was nice talking with you.”

“See you around,” Teddy says and offers him a small wave with his free hand.

“Yea, definitely,” Billy replies, then nods to Dani, “She’s a very needy puppy.”

Dani yips indignantly. Teddy and Billy both laugh before Billy turns to head out the door. As he’s leaving, Billy hears Mrs. Martinelli say, “Why what a handsome boy he was.”

Billy gets just about a block away before he remembers the end of his conversation with Teddy. He looks to Dani with a grin and says, “He was going to ask me out, wasn’t he?” Dani barks and bounces around the sidewalk for a moment, much to the annoyance of the other people trying to walk on it. Billy laughs at her, “We’ll have to go back tomorrow so he can try again.”


	5. Chapter 5- Anxiety

There’s a letter from Billy’s work sitting on the coffee table. Unopened. Billy side-eyes it from where he’s prepping Dani’s lunch in the kitchen. She barks and yips and wags her tail, completely oblivious that anything is wrong. “You enjoy,” Billy says and absently pats her head as she dives face-first into the kibble.

He sighs as he goes to the coffee table and picks up the letter. All his assignments are e-mailed and his paychecks are direct-deposit; there’s never been a reason for snail-mail correspondence. He knows it can’t be good. He tears the edge of the envelope and shimmies out the letter. “Dear Mr. Kaplan,” he reads off the silver embossed stationary as he sits down on his couch. The first paragraph is an explanation that can be summed up with a single sentence that Billy was already aware of: printed news is dying out. The next paragraph he could guess by its leading line: _we regret to inform you._

Billy puts the letter back onto the table next to its torn envelope. Then, he puts his head in his hands. He feels his chest constrict and every time he rattles the words of the letter through his head it gets harder to breathe. He curls over on himself and his fingers pull at his hair as he tries to work through the damn fog and figure out what he’s going to do now.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he’s sure it’s not the end of the world. But all he can really focus on now is how difficult it’s going to be to pay rent and utilities when his last check won’t be there for two pay cycles. And in the mean time… he has to start crafting a new resume and trying to sell himself all over again.

Dani whines as she sits down at his feet.

There’s too much stuff clogging up his brain for him to notice her.

She whines again and jumps up against his shins. When he remains unresponsive, she bites his pantleg and starts pulling. This, finally, gets his attention.

“Dani, no,” he says weakly and bats her away.

She barks at him, then jumps up onto the couch beside him.

“Dani…” he repeats as she worms her way into his lap. It’s hard to concentrate on her with all his thoughts piling up into a huge jenga tower of despair, but she’s persistent. She wiggles between his arms, plants her paws firmly on his chest, and licks his face. “Come, on, quit it,” he tells her and tries to push her down. She cannot be deterred, though; she’s right back in his face when he moves his hands. “Come on, you,” Billy says, but this time when he pushes her away he keeps his hands in her fur. She yips and pants and her whole body shakes as she wags her tail.

Billy starts to pet her. She settles down and lies across his lap. After a long while of just running his hands over her and feeling her heart beat and her breathing, he quietly says, “I didn’t mean to make you worry.” He gets no response. He smiles softly and continues to talk to her. He’s glad just to have someone who listens, even when she cuts the conversation short by jumping off his lap and pawing at the door.


	6. Chapter 6- Cassie et al

Dani is not a cure-all and being unemployed still hurts. So, Billy stays at home. He sits in his living room and he polishes his resume. And when he’s done polishing it up, he sends out e-mail after e-mail and application after application. He waits. Then, when nothing happens, he starts the process over again.

Dani nips at his toes and tries to wiggle underneath his laptop during these sessions. He pets her and feeds her, and takes her out when she needs to go. She settles on the floor by his feet after the first couple of days and whines until he closes his laptop. “Sorry,” He says earnestly and drags a hand across his stubbled face. “I’ve got to find a job.” She whines harder and licks at his hand when he starts to pet her. He glances toward the clock and sighs. “Want to go for a walk?”

She recognizes the words and bounces up onto the edge of the couch, tail swishing furiously through the air. Billy smiles softly at her. “Well,” he starts, “Let me get dressed.”

Dani does not understand that this means there will be a wait, of course, and follows him around the apartment, expecting to leave any second. She’s gotten big enough that he can’t step over her when she gets underfoot and he marvels at the fact that she ever used to be smaller. The harness he has for her is quickly becoming too small, even with its adjustability. At once, he feels proud of her growth and worried about what that growth means. “You’re going to need all kinds of new things soon,” he says, more to himself than Dani. 

Once they’re out of the apartment, Dani pulls against the leash for the first time in ages. “Look,” Billy starts talking to her, “I know you’ve been cooped up the last few days, but I’m not going to let you drag me around.”

She pauses at the sound of his voice and glances over her shoulder. She barks once, then starts tugging the leash again. He rolls his eyes and gives her some leeway, since it’s his fault that she’s as hyper as she is. It takes him just a few minutes to realize that she’s directing him to the pet shop. He gently pulls her leash. “No,” he says sternly, “We’re not going there today.”

In an effort to show that she could be just as stern and stubborn, she pulls against the leash even harder. She manages to drag him about three whole feet and Billy realizes again that she is much bigger than the last time he really looked at her. “ _Dani_ ,” He says, his tone half-chastising and half-pleading. She stops and turns to look at him; she must realize that he’s not got enough energy to fight her and- miraculously- decides not to fight him. “Thank you,” he says with a small sigh. He gently guides her away from the shops and decides to take her to the dog park to reward her for not dragging him all over the burrow.

The dog park is split into two sections- one for small dogs and one for large dogs. There’s a weight recommendation on each. Billy stares at the signs, then looks to Dani. “Do you think you’re thirty pounds yet?” He asks her as he looks toward the large dog area. She doesn’t seem big enough to go on that side. He looks to the small dog side and frowns. She’s definitely not as small at the pugs and chihuahuas on that side.

Billy doesn’t notice the enthusiastic blonde woman running over to the fence until she leans on the edge of it and says: “Oh my God, how old’s your puppy?”

Billy starts a bit and looks over to her, “Oh, um, she’s twenty weeks, I think.”

The woman laughs, “Well, she’s a bit of a runt, isn’t she?”

“She is?” Billy’s brow’s furrow together and he looks back to Dani; she doesn’t seem like a runt to him.

The woman seems to misunderstand his confusion and tells him, “Oh don’t worry, I’m sure she’ll grow into herself!” She sticks out her hand. “My name’s Cassie, by the way. Are you coming in?”

Billy fumbles for a moment and shifts Dani’s leash to his left hand so that he can shake Cassie’s hand. “I’m Billy.” He looks to Dani, “She’s kind of inbetween a small dog and a large dog; is it okay to bring her over?”

Cassie nods, “As long as she’s not dog-aggressive; the regulars here mostly ignore the signs. Not all small dogs get on with puppies, you know.”

Billy eyes Dani for a second, calculating the likelihood of her being dog-aggressive, and decides that it’s unlikely. He lets himself into the large dog side, but keeps a hold on her leash for a little bit, just to make sure that she isn’t going to snap at the other dogs.

Cassie chuckles at him. “Is she your first dog? You seem kind of lost.”

Billy chuckles, too, “Is it really that obvious? You’re not the first to say that to me…”

“When you’re a long-time owner, the newbies stand out. Plus,” she shrugs, “You look a little nervous around all these other dogs.”

“They’re so much bigger than she is,” Billy says and looks at his feet where Dani jumps against his legs, politely asking to go play.

“She’ll be okay,” Cassie tells him.

Billy hesitates for a moment, and then kneels to unclip the leash from Dani’s harness.. She takes off immediately and makes the most of her new-found freedom by zigzagging across the big, open park. A few other dogs see her and chase after her. One jumps on her and knocks her over, but she’s right back on her feet trying to tackle him, despite being half his size. Billy smiles fondly at her, then looks to Cassie. “Which one is yours?”

“Oh, he’s the shepherd right over there,” Cassie points to a sable-colored German shepherd prancing around with a long stick in his mouth while a younger, smaller shepherd tries and fails to steal the stick. “His name’s Ali. He’s almost too old for the park; actually, I think the only reason he even comes anymore is to keep sticks away from Maxxie there.”

“Maxxie isn’t yours, too?” Billy asks.

“Oh, no,” She points off to a couple talking under the awning. “She’s Jessica’s dog.”

“Oh, cool,” Billy says simply as he watches Dani chase around a daschund puppy.

“Do you want me to introduce you around?” Cassie asks, then says, “We all kind of know each other here.”

“You don’t have to do that,” Billy answers as Dani runs back around the yard and hides behind Billy’s feet. The daschund jumps against his legs to try and get her and she barks playfully at him.

“It’s no problem,” Cassie says and takes him by the wrist. She doesn’t quite drag him, but it’s a near thing as she leads him to a small circle of people at the far end of the field. “Hey, guys,” She says with a smile. “This is Billy; he just got his first puppy!”

“Nice to Meet you, I’m Xavin,” One girl says and holds out her hand for a shake.

“Likewise,” Billy answers as he marvels at her impossible tallness.

“You don’t have to be so formal, Xav!” A pretty blonde girl says and bumps Xavin’s shoulder. “I’m Karolina.” She points out to the field, “Lulu is ours.”

“Ten guesses on who picked her out,” Xav says, not unfondly as she looks toward a hyperactive standard poodle jumping around Dani and Maxxie.

“You love her,” Karolina says “Admit it.” She wraps an arm around Xavin’s waist and pins her with puppy-dog eyes. Xavin kisses her forehead, but admits nothing.

“Hi, I’m Kate,” another woman says and tips the coffee cup clutched in her hand toward Xavin and Karolina. “I recommend not bringing up Lulu around them. It always results in PDA that makes all us single people sad.”

“Hey,” Karolina sticks her tongue out at Kate. “How do you even know he’s single.”

“Are you?” Kate asks.

“I am,” Billy confirms.

“See?” She nods her head toward them.

Karolina playfully scrunches her nose. “Well, don’t hit on him too fast.”

“I’d never,” Kate says, sounding sly.

“I’m gay,” Billy says.

Cassie giggles. “Oh, well, you’ll fit in pretty well with us, then; almost all of us are.”

“Oh,” Billy says.

“Anyway,” Kate says with a dismissive wave of her hand. “We were just talking about our friend’s terrible ventures with small business.”

“What happened now?” Cassie frowns.

“He’s still stuck on the website.” She takes a drink from the coffee cup.

Karolina continues, “He’s struggling with how to sell himself. I told him he should just hire someone.”

“Yea, but he says he doesn’t know how,” Kate adds with a shrug.

“Is he just trying to do an about page?” Billy asks.

“It’s basically his whole website.” Cassie says.

“You know, I’m a freelancer.” Billy shrugs. “It’s been a while since I’ve done any ad writing, but I could help. If he wants to hire someone, that is.”

“Please help him,” Cassie says enthusiastically and pulls out a pen. She gestures to the napkin wrapped around Kate’s coffee cup and Kate reluctantly gives it up. “He’s super sweet and I think he’d do really well if he can just get off the ground, you know?” She hands Billy the napkin once she’s written on it. “Just e-mail him. I’ll tell him to look out for it.”

Billy squints at the napkin, “Does that say hulklingingout?”

It seems like the entire group cringes. Kate tips her coffee cup toward him, “Maybe you can get him to part with that terrible e-mail.”

Cassie nods solemnly, but then elbows Kate in the ribs. “ArrowsandArpeggios,” she says with a teasing grin..

Kate side-eyes her and replies, “Don’t talk to me, Bieberluvr95.”

Xavin shakes her head, “I’m so glad that I didn’t have e-mail until college.”

“Bad usernames are a right of passage,” Karolina says flippantly. She looks to Billy, “What was yours?”

Billy’s eyes go wide; over twenty terrible e-mail names flip rapidly through his head. Finally he says, “I had a lot. It’s my greatest shame.”

The whole group laughs at him.

Kate smiles once they start to settle down, “Sounds like there’s some golden ones we should hear.”

Billy shakes his head, “They’re so golden, they’re buried treasure.”

Cassie snorts, “Don’t challenge her to dig them up; it’s literally her job.”

Billy raises an eyebrow in Kate’s direction. She answers, “I’m a freelance detective.”

“A private eye!” Karolina peeps with glee.

Xavin chuckles, “It’s very Hollywood.”

“It’s very boring,” Kate corrects.

The conversation halts for a second as a group of dogs runs between them. As the pack departs, Ali stays behind and settles at Cassie’s feet.

Cassie smiles softly, “Are you tired, old man?” Ali looks up to her and quietly woofs.

“All these puppies must be wearing him out,” Kate says. “We should take him home.”

“Yea, I’ve got to get ready for work soon, too,” Cassie confirms; she clips a leash to Ali’s black and red collar. “See you around.”

“See ya,” Karolina and Billy reply.

Kate and Cassie make it to the gate and then Cassie turns and yells. “Hey, Billy.”

Billy turns around, “Yea?”

“Don’t forget to e-mail Teddy!” She calls and then heads out of the park.

“Teddy?” Billy repeats in confusion.

“Oh,” Karolina starts, “That’s our friend with the website.”

Billy frowns, “He doesn’t work at the Petcare Everywhere, does he?”

“Yea, actually,” Karolina says. “I think it’s his part-time job.”

“Oh,” Billy says and looks to the napkin in his hand. “I had to take Dani there a couple times; he seems nice.” His heart beats a little faster as he rereads the username.

“He is,” Xavin confirms as Lulu comes sauntering up to her. She looks to Karolina, “I think your dog’s ready to go.”

Karolina pinches Xavin in the side.  “She’s yours, too.”

“Of course she is, my love,” Xavin replies with a chuckle as she clips a leash to Lulu’s sequined collar. “It was nice meeting you, Billy.”

“I hope we’ll see you around,” Karolina says with a big smile.

“I’m sure I’ll be around,” Billy confirms and looks past them to where Dani is romping in the grass.

They leave shoulder to shoulder and Billy feels just a tad colder standing there all alone.


	7. Chapter 7- Inquiry

Billy stares at the empty e-mail on his screen. “Dear Teddy,” he starts. He stops.

Dani bites at his sock and tries to pull it off.

“Stop that,” he says and taps her on the nose. She nips at the offending finger. “How do you still have so much energy?”

He sets his laptop aside and slides off the couch so that he can play with her. She barks and jumps into his lap, then over to one side with her tail wagging wildly. “Look at you,” he says, “I bet you could run for hours, huh?”

She tries to take his sock again and he lets her take it.

He sighs as she brings it to his hand, expecting to play tug-a-war with it. “Go get your toys,” He encourages and flicks his hand in the direction of the area he’d set-up for her. To his surprise, she actually drops the sock and goes to her toy pile.

He pulls his laptop into his lap and stares at the screen again.

Technically, they’ve already met, so being casual wouldn’t be an issue. But then again, this is supposed to be a job he’s applying for. His fingers hover over the keys. He backspaces his initial greeting and writes a very formal inquiry. He hits send before he can change his mind. He instantly regrets it.

Dani drops a rubber ball into his lap. He pats her head and picks up the ball. “I should have just said ‘Hey, it’s the guy with the dog that chews things.’ Right?”

Dani gives him a look that he reads as _‘I am a dog; why would I know?’_ Then, she looks pointedly at the ball in his hand.

He rolls his eyes and tosses the ball across the room. She darts after it and he looks back to his laptop to see that his browser has refreshed. It glows orange with a tiny message about a new e-mail. Dani drops the ball back into his lap. “Well, let’s see if I’ve got the job,” he mutters and tosses the ball back across the room. He wonders if maybe he can just hide behind the e-mails and pretend to be someone who isn’t a terribly awkward dog-owner that once hit on this particular potential client.

Teddy’s reply is two lines long. It says: “Wow, what a resume! We should meet up to talk details.”

Billy laughs to himself; of course he wants to meet up. There goes his plan of hiding behind his username.

Dani brings the ball back to him, but this time she won’t let go of it when he tries to get it to throw it again.

“You’re ridiculous,” he tells her and starts typing his response to Teddy.


	8. Chapter 8- This is Not a Coffee Shop AU

The coffee shop that they choose to meet at is unusually crowded the next day. Billy sits on the patio so that Teddy won’t miss him. He checks his watch compulsively as he waits. He feels doubly anxious because not only is he about to have a job interview, but also he’s left Dani alone at the apartment for the first time.

“Oh hey,” Teddy says as he approaches the table.

“Hello,” Billy says and stands up from his seat. He debates on putting out his hand for a shake, but decides against when he notices Teddy’s hands tucked deeply in his pockets.

“Billy, right?” Teddy asks. He extends his hand.

“Yea,” Billy confirms and shakes Teddy’s hand, feeling silly for not offering first.

Teddy laughs a little as he returns his hands to his pockets, “You know, I don’t think I ever got your name at the shop.”

“Probably not,” Billy says with a smile. “Dani likes to be the center of attention.”

Teddy nods, “Puppies do that.” He looks around Billy’s feet. “She’s not with you today?”

Billy shakes his head. “I didn’t think it’d be appropriate to bring her to a job interview. Today’ll be her first day alone, though...”

Teddy grins. “I’m sure she’s having a ball with the place all to herself,”

“She wouldn’t stop whining when I left.” Billy frowns.

“She just didn’t want you to go,” Teddy says fondly. He gestures to the front of the shop. “We should get some coffee before they kick us out for loitering.”

“We should,” Billy agrees.

One black and one extremely sugared coffee later and they’re back on the patio. Billy sits across from Teddy with perfectly straight and incredibly stiff posture. One of his hands hangs down by his messenger bag, ready to retrieve either the hard copy of his resume or his writing portfolio, should either be needed.

Teddy stares at him for a moment, then his brow scrunches in sympathy. “You should relax. It’s not really an interview.”

“It’s not?” Billy raises an eyebrow.

Teddy shakes his head. “Nope. I’m ready to admit defeat with my website, so I just need to know how much you charge.”

“Oh,” Billy says, then firmly states, “The average rate is eight cents a word. But if you want a flat rate, I’ll need to know more about what you want me to write.”

“Eight cents sounds good to me,” Teddy says. “I need an about me section and then a courses offered section written. I can send you some preliminary stuff I’ve tried to do.”

“Okay,” Billy says. His posture deflates a little. “I usually have to haggle my commission.”

“Really?” Teddy looks surprised.

“People don’t value writing.” Billy takes a sip from his coffee. “They think, “Oh, one page should be five bucks.”

“Oh, they think it’s easy, huh?” Teddy laughs. “Well, I’ve tried to write this website for about a month; it’s not easy.”

Billy smiles at him. “What are you selling exactly?”

“Dog training,” Teddy says happily. “Pretty much what I do at the store, but on my own time.”

“Oh, cool,” Billy nods.

Teddy looks sheepish. “I know starting my own service sounds a little silly-“

“It really doesn’t,” Billy says. “You obviously like working with animals; it makes sense to make a career out of it.”

Teddy stares at Billy for a moment, then breaks out into a brilliant grin. “Thanks. Most people aren’t as supportive. I guess it’s not that they think I’ll fail, just that it won’t make much money…”

Billy looks down at his coffee, even as his own smile unfurls on his face. “I mean, I’ve got a BA in English, so I might be biased about following your dreams even if they’re not profitable….but, you know, money isn’t everything.”

“Exactly,” Teddy agrees. They take a moment to drink their coffees, then Teddy asks, “So, that BA in English…were you going to be a writer?”

“Sort of,” Billy admits shyly. “I wanted to write comics.”

Teddy positively beams at Billy’s admission. “That’s so awesome.”

Billy shrugs. No one was ever really against his writing endeavors, but there was always something reserved about the way they supported him. When he looks up, he doesn’t see any reserve as Teddy looks at him, leaning slightly across the table, waiting for Billy to say something. “I still want to,” Billy blurts out. It’s something that he hasn’t admitted to anyone since he switched his focus to journalism. “It’s just really hard to break into the industry.”

“Tell me about it,” Teddy says and slinks back into his seat. “I wanted to draw them.”

“Yikes,” Billy says playfully. “How did you get from comic artist to dog trainer?”

Teddy shakes his head. “My mom wanted me to have a fall-back plan so that I didn’t become a starving artist. My friend- Cassie, you’ve met her- she was going to school to be a vet, so I figured, you know, at least I’d have classes with someone I knew if I majored in that, too.”

“Oh,” Billy says.

Teddy shrugs, “Turns out I love animals almost as much as art.”

“Well, hey,” Billy starts. “Maybe we can collab one day- when your dog training career gives you a nice, cushy life.”

Teddy looks struck for a moment, then cheerily replies. “We totally should; I still do freelance work, so I’m not rusty or anything.”

Billy nods. It’s a reserved little movement. “We should look into it after I get your website up and running.” He was joking when he mentioned the collab, but Teddy looks too eager to be kidding. Billy thinks that he never wants to disappoint him; it’s a completely ridiculous thought.

Teddy settles back into a more casual posture. “Anyway,” He pulls a tiny note book from his pocket and tears out at page. “I’ve got to get going; I was actually on break for PetCare.” He scribbles on the page and passes it to Billy. “I’ll email you all the stuff for the website. If you’ve got any questions, you should call me.”

Billy stares at the paper for a moment, feeling a little flush and praying that he doesn’t look it. The grin he gets gives him away, though.

“Is something wrong?” Teddy asks.

“It’s just…” Billy slides the paper into his coat pocket. “This isn’t exactly how I pictured getting your number.” He says it without thinking it completely though. As soon as the words leave his mouth, his eyebrows shoot to his hairline and he looks to Teddy to see his reaction.

Teddy looks just as stunned as Billy feels, then starts laughing. “Well,” he starts as he stands from his seat. “This isn’t exactly how I planned to ask you out for coffee, either.”

Billy stares, ducks his head for a moment to try and get the giddiness he feels under control. He still ends up beaming up at Teddy with a grin so broad that it hurts. “We’ll have to do this properly then someday, won’t we?”

“Yes, we will,” Teddy says softly. “I’ll see you around, Billy.”

“You certainly will.” Billy confirms.


	9. Chapter 9- Bookends

Billy discovers that Dani does not, in fact, handle being alone very well. His shoes have been strewn across the room among the remnants of the decorative pillows that usually sat on his couch. A few of her toys lay amongst the carnage, as well as what’s left of the pack of sponges that Billy had kept underneath the sink.

He immediately checks her to make sure that she’s doing alright. Then, he marvels at how she even got the cabinets open. “You,” he says, “Are a clever little monster.”

She follows him around with her head ducked low as he picks up the mess. She whines so much that he can’t bring himself to be mad at her. Once everything is picked up, he kneels down next to her and runs his hands through her fur. “I get anxious when I’m alone, too.” He confesses.

She licks his face. He tries to duck away from her kisses but she insists on covering him in them. “I didn’t know you’d miss me so much,” he chuckles as he pushes her to sit down. She sits for a total of three seconds, then rolls onto her stomach- demanding tummy rubs. Billy indulges her.

She turns back over once she’s satisfied and then jumps on him, knocking him to the floor. “You’re so big,” he groans. “You are crushing me.” She seems delighted about this as she settles onto his chest.

His cell phone starts ringing. He’s tempted to let it go to voice mail, rather than try to wriggle it out of his pocket, but he recognizes the obnoxious ring tone. It’s tommy.

It takes a moment, but he gets his phone from his pocket without displacing Dani. “Hello?” He asks.

“Hey, Billy,” Tommy says.

Billy hears a bark across the line. Dani must, too, because she barks back. “Is that Killer?” Billy asks.

“Yea,” Tommy replies. “David’s trying to get her in the bath.”

“Good luck with that.” Billy replies, remembering how David had described their malinois as ‘Tommy’ but if he were a dog.’

“How’s Dani?” Tommy asks.

“She’s good.” Billy says. “She’s gotten pretty big.”

“Oh really?” Tommy sounds surprised. “How big is she?”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Billy pets her head and feels the weight of her on his chest. “She’s probably over twenty pounds now.

“That’s good,” he sounds relieved. “She was so malnourished when she got here, I was afraid she wouldn’t put on weight.”

Billy chuckles, “Well, you don’t have to worry about that.”

“Hey, Bills,” Tommy starts.

“Yea?” Billy asks when nothing but silence follows.

Tommy says, “A spot at the kennels opened up for her.”

Billy frowns. “Oh.” Suddenly the weight he feels on his chest is not solely Dani. “When do you need her back?”

Tommy hums. “I can come down and get her next weekend, but-“

“That’s fine,” Billy cuts him off. “I can get all her stuff together for you.”

There’s a long pause. “How are you?” Tommy asks.

“I’m good,” Billy says- and he means it, even as he starts to feel sad.

“Really?” Tommy says, immediately followed by, “What’ve you been up to?”

“Taking care of Dani, mostly,” Billy says and absently starts to stroke her muzzle as she falls asleep on top of him.

“How’s work?” Tommy asks.

Billy cringes. “I got fired.”

“Billy-“ Tommy sounds concerned.

Billy cuts him off. “I’ve already started freelancing again.”

“You’ve got a gig?” Tommy asks.

“Yes.” Billy answers. “I’m writing content for a small-business’s website.”

There’s another pause, then Tommy says, “I’m glad you landed on your feet.”

“Me, too,” Billy says and moves Dani off of himself so that he can stand up. “So, next weekend you’re getting Dani?”

“I mean,” Tommy starts, “If you want me to, I can-“

“Next weekend is fine, Tommy,” Billy says softly. He starts to pace the living room.

“I’ll be by Saturday evening, okay?” Tommy asks. For some reason, he sounds resigned.

“Yes, that’s fine.” Billy says. “I gotta hop off here and get to work.”

“Okay,” Tommy says. “Keep up the good work, nerd.”

Billy snorts, “See you next Saturday.” He hangs up the phone and looks at Dani from where he’s moved across the room. “Tommy’s coming by to get you next week.” He tells her. She walks over to him, tail hanging low. “Don’t look so sad. You’re going to have a nice, new home with people who know things about dogs.”

She jumps up, planting her paws on his stomach. She barks once at him.

He pets her head. “I’m going to miss you.”

She hears the solemnity in his voice and starts to whine.


	10. Chapter 10- Beginnings

  Teddy’s website project isn’t as difficult as Billy had initially expected, but it does require more research than he’d thought. “I had to check some other websites and google some of the things you put.” Billy explains to him as they stand at the dog park.

“I sent descriptions,” Teddy says with a small pout that Billy finds too adorable.

“Yea,” Billy starts sympathetically, then deflates into, “No. Not really.” He gives Teddy a soft smile. “You wrote a lot of it like the client would already know what things are.”

“A lot of it’s self-explanatory,” Teddy says and tucks his hands into his pockets.

Billy laughs. “You work retail. How often do you have to explain something simple?”

“Oh,” Teddy says. He breaks into a grin. “I see what you mean.”

“Yea,” Billy nods. “Anyway, I’ll be sending you the final drafts later today.”

“Sounds Good.” Teddy tells him. “Should I go ahead and get my paypal ready?”

“For my invoice?” Billy raises an eyebrow. “No. I’ll send that after you confirm the drafts, but…”

“What?” Teddy tilts his head at Billy.

“We gotta talk about your e-mail,” Billy says.

“Oh man,” Teddy groans and leans back on his heels. “Kate didn’t put you up to this, did she?” He sounds distressed, but a small smile plays on his lips.

“No,” Billy chuckles, “But if you want to attract customers, you’ve got to look professional.”

Teddy rubs the back of his neck. “You know, I knew that, really, it’s just…”

“Let me guess,” Billy starts. “You’ve had it since middle school and you’re attached to it?”

“Pretty much,” Teddy agrees with a short laugh.

Billy nods in understanding. “I get it, I do; at one point I was in love with the username actualwitch666-“ Teddy snorts and does a poor job of covering up a laugh. “ _Come on_ ,” Billy pleads, “That’s not any worse than hulkingingout.”

“Mine has a pun,” Teddy says in mock-defense.

“A pun?” Billy says, voice cracking in disbelief. “ _Where_?”

“Hulklinging _out_ ,” Teddy says with a suggestive raise of his eyebrows. “Get it?”

“Wow,” Billy says flatly, even though he can’t hide the smile that tugs at his lips. He shakes his head. “You must have thought you were so clever in middle school.”

“Hey,” Teddy objects. “It took you a while to get it.” He crosses his arms over his chest, looking pleased with himself. “What should I change it to?”

“It should definitely be your name. And just your name.” Billy says.

Teddy heaves a sigh. “I guess that makes sense…”

Billy pats him on the shoulder. “You can keep your other one for personal emails.”

Teddy perks up. “I usually just text my friends, but, yea, that could work.”

“See, it all works out,” Billy says and looks out toward where Dani is nipping at the ankles of the taller dogs. “I’ve got to go soon.”

“Got work to do?” Teddy asks keenly.

“No.” Billy shakes his head. “My brother is coming into town to get Dani tomorrow. I’ve got to get her ready.”

“He found a home for her?” Teddy asks.

Billy shrugs, “She’s going somewhere for training; I’m sure they’ll rehome her after that.”

Teddy knocks his elbow against Billy’s, drawing his attention away from the dogs. “You don’t look too happy about that.”

“I just-“ Billy meets Teddy’s eyes, then looks back to Dani. “I got attached to her.”

Teddy chuckles. “It would have been hard not to.”

“Yea…” Billy sounds sullen.

“Your brother won’t let you keep her?” Teddy cautiously asks.

“I haven’t asked,” Billy admits. “It was never the plan to keep her.”

“Some things don’t go according to plan.” Teddy offers with a sympathetic smile.

“Yea,” Billy says noncommittally. He calls out for Dani and she starts running for him. “Tommy’s already got everything set up, though.” He hooks the leash to Dani’s harness.

“You should think about asking,” Teddy says as he kneels down to pet Dani. “Something tells me he wouldn’t mind.”

“Maybe,” Billy says, mostly to humor Teddy. He can’t imagine messing up Tommy’s plans with that last minute question, even if Tommy wouldn’t care.

“Well,” Teddy says as he stands back up. “I’ll see you around.”

“Don’t forget,” Billy starts, “You’ve got to check your e-mail tonight to approve the drafts.” Teddy nods and Billy smiles. “See you later.”

+

Tommy runs up the stairs to the apartment. Every single step groans and creeks in indignation so that Billy knows Tommy’s there even before he knocks at the door.

Dani is the first to the door; she barks loudly and paws at the crack where she sees Tommy’s shadow moving. When Billy opens the door, Dani jumps up on Tommy and Tommy hunches over to ruffle her fur. “Such a good guard dog,” He coos. “So vicious.”

Billy snorts. “Yea, just look at her licking the intruders face. That’ll show him!”

Tommy laughs as he squeezes past Dani and into the apartment. “Ooo, I see your snark’s back.” He says and gives Billy a pat on the shoulder. “This place looks good, Billy.”

“Well,” Billy starts sheepishly, “It’s Dani’s fault mostly. If I leave anything on the floor, she chews it. And if she smells food in the trash can, she knocks it over.”

Tommy grins. “Sounds like she’s keeping you on your toes.”

“You could call it that,” Billy says. He watches as Tommy kneels to play with her ears and pet her. “So,” he drawls, getting Tommy’s attention back. “I thought you said it would take two months for a spot to open up?”

“I said a month or two,” Tommy says as he moves away from Dani and starts checking her things to make sure that everything is there. “One of the dogs the lady already had pulled out early, so there’s one now.” He looks over to Billy. “Why? Were you hoping to keep her longer?”

Billy flusters a little bit. “No, not really,” he lies. He’s not sure why; he knows that Tommy knows it’s a lie, so there’s no point. He shrugs a shoulder and says, “You know, she’s a great dog.”

“I know,” Tommy says and looks fondly at Dani. “I’m sure Wanda would let you keep her…”

“Tommy, I’m unemployed.” Billy says flatly.

“Well,” Tommy says with a little huff, “If you look for excuses, you’ll find them.”

“I think that’s pretty valid,” Billy says defensively and crosses his arms over his chest.

Tommy stares him down for a minute, but decides not to argue. He turns back to Dani’s things and calls her over to him. Billy watches silently as Tommy looks between Dani and the carrier he had left with Billy. “We have a problem,” Tommy starts. “She won’t fit in there.”

“What?” Billy’s brows draw together. He looks between Dani and the carrier and wonders to himself how he’d missed the size difference. “I can’t believe she got so big.”

Tommy chuckles, “Puppies grow like weeds.”

“Hm,” Billy checks the time on his phone. “There’s a pet store a few blocks down that isn’t closed yet. I’m sure we can get one there.”

“Alright, lead the way,” Tommy says.

Billy puts Dani in her harness and clips the leash to her. She looks up at him with wide, excited eyes. “One last walk,” he promises her.

“How grave,” Tommy teases. “It’s not her last walk.”

Billy pouts, “It’s her last one with me.”

Tommy nods. “I guess that’s true.” He gestures to the door and lets Billy lead them out of the apartment and down to the store. “Petcare Everywhere?” He reads the name off the storefront with no small measure of incredulity.

“It’s a franchised retailer,” Billy explains, knowing how Tommy dislikes bigbox pet retailers. “They’re really nice here.”

Tommy doesn’t seem entirely convinced as he follows Billy into the store.

The front of the store is empty, but they can hear barking at the back. Dani tugs on her leash- eager to investigate the other dogs- Billy only barely manages to keep her by his side.

Tommy laughs a little as he watches Billy struggle with Dani. “She’s almost stronger than you are.”

“Yes,” Billy agrees, not quite as amused as Tommy. He nods towards the dog aisle. “I think crates are this way.”

Tommy nods and follows Billy into the aisle. “Oh,” he grins, “This is actually a really good brand.”

“It’s kind of expensive,” Billy says and side-eyes the price.

Tommy scoffs. “She deserves to ride in style.” He kneels down and fluffs Dani’s fur. “Don’t you, girl? Huh?” She responds happily by planting her paws on his chest and barking loudly in his face.

“Tommy­­­-" Billy starts, but he forgets whatever admonishment he had ready when Teddy pokes his head around the end of the aisle.

“I thought I knew that bark,” Teddy says fondly as he starts toward them.

“Oh, hey,” Billy says. Then, he raises an incredulous eyebrow. “There’s no way you can tell dogs apart by their bark.”

“Hey,” Tommy says from where he’s still sitting on the floor with Dani. “It’s easier than you think.”

Billy shakes his head. He gestures from Teddy to Tommy, “This is my brother, Tommy.” When Tommy looks up, Billy gestures back to Teddy. “This is Teddy…” he hesitates for a moment, unsure what to say. Were they friends? More? They’ve been flirting back and forth, but not had the time for dates… Billy eventually settles on, “He works here.”

Teddy looks at Tommy and extends his hand. “Nice to meet you.”

Tommy takes Teddy’s hand, but instead of shaking it he uses it to pull himself to his feet. “Wow,” Tommy says and nudges Billy’s side with his elbow. “I see what you like about this place.” He gives Teddy a brief, but undeniably salacious look.

Billy feels his face turn red. “ _Tommy!_ ”

“Oh, come on,” Tommy says playfully. “He should have put in an application for Magic Mike before this place.”

Teddy shifts his weight from one foot to another, “I’m not coordinated enough to dance.”

Tommy grins. “I’d say I could teach you, but I’m taken.”

“Oh, that’s too bad,” Teddy says with a tiny smile and a covert look to Billy.

Tommy loops an arm around Billy’s shoulders, “Billy could show you. He’s single. Ready to mingle.” Billy presses a hand to his face. Tommy squeezes his shoulder. “ _And_ he can waltz.”

Billy looks to Tommy, “Don’t hit on people for me.”

“C’mon,” Tommy says. He looks to Teddy, “Tell me you wouldn’t give your number to this guy.”

“Actually,” Teddy says, “I already have.”

“What?” Tommy’s eyebrows shoot up. He punches Billy on the arm, “And you let me go on and on!”

“I couldn’t have stopped you if I tried,” Billy says sounding just a little tired.

“I think it says something,” Tommy starts, sounding smug, “That you never _do_ try to stop me.” He takes Dani’s leash from Billy’s hand and replaces it with his debit card. “I’m going to take her outside while you two catch up.” He winks at Billy.

“Why?” Billy asks full of exasperation and more to the universe than Tommy.

Teddy gives Billy a gentle look, “He seems like a handful.”

“Yea,” Billy agrees. “Sorry about that.”

“No, it’s fine,” Teddy says with a shake of his head. “He was really selling you; if I didn’t already want to date you, I sure do now.”

“Me too,” Billy can’t help the grin on his face, even as he immediately backtracks. “I mean, I want to date you, too.”

“I’m free on Saturday,” Teddy says. He moves towards Billy and there’s a heart-stopping moment where Billy thinks things are moving too fast- until Teddy picks up the crate by Billy’s feet. “Is this all you’re getting?”

“Oh, uh, yea,” Billy stutters in embarrassment and hopes that Teddy doesn’t realize that for .2 seconds Billy thought they were going to kiss.

“I’ll check you out,” Teddy says and carries the crate to the front. “How does dinner sound?” he asks as he sets the crate onto the conveyor belt by the register.

Billy smiles and leans against the edge of the cash register. “It sounds great.”

“Do you like Thai?” Teddy asks and points to the card reader for Billy to finish the purchase.

“Never had it,” Billy raises an eyebrow. “Would I have to dress up for it?”

Teddy chuckles. “While, I, personally, would love to see you in a suit, you don’t have to dress up.

Billy smiles softly. “Well, good. Expect to see me in my best American Eagle denim.”

Teddy chuckles. “Saturday at 7pm?”

“I’ll meet you by the dog park.” Billy says and grabs the handle of the carrier.

“Text me,” Teddy says.

“To remind you when?” Billy asks, thinking it’s odd since Teddy picked the details.

Teddy lets his smile turn to a coy grin, “To remind me how lucky I am.”

“Oh,” Billy says and looks away as he flusters. “Only if you promise to text back.”

Teddy goes to respond, but Tommy cuts him off. “Hey,” Tommy calls from where he’s poking his head through the door. “It’s actually pretty cold out here.”

Billy rolls his eyes and looks back to Teddy, “I’ll see you around.”

When they meet up on the sidewalk, Tommy looks almost apologetic. “Sorry, Bills, but I’m about to die of frostbite.”

“You are not,” Billy says as they start back toward the apartment.

Tommy bumps his shoulder against Billy’s shoulder. “So, how long have you and blondie been a thing?”

“We’re not,” Billy states, then coyly adds, “ _yet_.”  

Tommy whistles and tucks his hands into his pockets. “Wow, what a player.”

Billy laughs a bit.

They sink into quietness.

When they reach the steps to Billy’s apartment, Billy feels his heart beat quicker and anxiety unfurl in his stomach. Dani notices and whines. She plants herself at Billy’s feet, even as Tommy keeps going.

Tommy feels the leash tug when Dani doesn’t follow. “Billy?” he asks in concern.

Billy takes a deep breath and blurts out, “I want to keep her.”

Tommy looks dumbstruck for a moment. Then, he breaks out into a grin. “I was waiting for you to say that.”

“You were?” Billy’s eyebrows draw together in confusion. “What about the kennels?”

Tommy shrugs. “I did set it up, but people pull out of them all the time.”

“So I can keep her?” Billy says and his eyes light up like stars.

“Of course,” Tommy replies. “What kind of heartless brother would I be if I said no?” Billy pulls Tommy into a hug and Dani jumps up against their legs, trying to join the moment. “C’mon, Kaplan,” Tommy groans. “Don’t get all sappy.”

“Shut up,” Billy orders and squeezes him before pulling away. He feels light and too happy for his body. “Sorry you came all the way out here.”

“It’s cool.” Tommy says. “I meant to visit anyway.”

Billy laughs, “Are you staying the night?”

“Well, I’m not renting a hotel,” Tommy says and starts up the steps to Billy’s apartment.

“Okay, but you’ve got to leave by next Saturday.” Billy says as he follows.

“Why?” Tommy raises a curious eyebrow.

Billy grins at him. “Because I have a date.”

“Nicely done,” Tommy says, his whole being radiating pride.

Dani zips between them, barking happily as she nearly trips Tommy on her way to the door.

Billy thinks about how often he’s felt like everything was falling apart and- now with Dani, and Teddy, and Tommy…he feels like things are starting to come back together. And he thinks- _he hopes_ \- that he’ll always remember how happy he is tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines Day, everyone! I hope you enjoyed this fic <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading; I really hope you enjoy this. If you would like to read more of my writing, you should check out my tumblr. http://apolloattraction.tumblr.com/


End file.
